The Will of Fire burns within us
by T-Time YOSH
Summary: Yuma is a kunoichi with a VERY short temper and she gets frustrated easily. But after a while all her frustration, turns into pure will. Will to protect the village, will to sacrafiece herself for those she loves the most. Our and the next generation's future lies in her and in every shinobi of the hidden leaf's hands. In every single one of us burns the the will of fire. NarutoxOC
1. Prolog

**Hallo there! Hey this is my first story and I'm really excited**

**^^Tell me what you think, is it too confusing?**

**This Prolog is only a peek into my OC character.**

**Hope you'll read it!**

**PLEASE R&R! :D**

Prolog: Just another mission

„Tell me! TELL ME WERE YOU SAW HIM!"

with the cold Kunai nearly touching his throat, a man was kneeing at the ground, pushed by a young woman. "TELL ME! DAMN IT! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE!? I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR WISH COME TRUE, IF YOU WONT ANSWER MY QUESTION IMMEDIATLY! YOU FILF-", the girl's loud yells got interrupted by a hand placed on her shoulder. "Naruto... you know this will only work this way...", she said, her voice trembled with rage and she pulled harder at the man's hair. "But Yuma, look at him, he doesn't seem to even know what Ninjas are."

Four more ninjas reached the clearing, when it started to rain. The Kunoichi closed her green eyes in defied, and let go of the mans hair. She walked towards the others, clenching her fist until her knuckles turned white. _Why again?_

"This one...doesn't know anything too?... why?! Damn it! We won't make it-", the girl with long blond hair and purple clothing got interrupted by Naruto's determined voice "Shut up Ino! Its our duty to accomplish our mission, no matter what!"

"We are going to find that punk, right Neji?"

Hyuuga's face beamed and he smiled as he answered: "Yes, we will Naruto"

The blond haired boy grinned widely and he clapt into his hands, getting everyone's attention.

That one green eyed Kunoichi, still holding the Kunai in her hands, had sat down on the muddy ground and lifted her face to looked at her other teammates: there were Naruto, Neji, Rock Lee, Ino and Kiba with Akamaru ,everyone wore those white raincoats, waiting for her to recover. Naruto bent down to her "Hey, you alright, Yuma?"

She had her hood drawn over her head, covering her face.

"Yhea, I'm alright... Just a little frustrated"


	2. Mad Tsunade?

Chapter 1

**Well here is the first chapter I hope you will read it!**

**Please Review! :)**

**I hope its not that confusing like the last one XD**

**Mad Tsunade?**

"Come in!" Tsunade, 5th Hokage shouted.

The door made a cracking noise as four chuunin, one jounin and one genin walked into the Hokage's office. "so you finally made it back home... after... three hole weeks? …Aha... Neji, report!", Lady Tsunade ordered with a tiered expression on her face.

The Hyuuga cleared his throat and began to talk:

"Well we succeeded. Well not as planned... but... well"

Lady Hokage's eyes grew wide in disbelief "Neji Hyuuga is stuttering? What the hell happened?"

nearly everyone giggled as they thought of their adventure.

Everyone except Yuma. She wrinkled her eyebrows and took one step closer to the confused blonde hokage. "So, m'am you want to know what happened?" She leand towards the Hokage "We ran for about three days like crazy non stop through the woods. On the forth day, Kiba had finally picked up the trace of that damn coward of a target. We followed Kiba's lead for about... A WHOLE WEEK! Imagine A WHOLE week full of getting Neji annoyed by everyone, Lee upset with his training, a hungry Kiba, a stupid Ino getting pissed off because of her HAIR, AND ME LOOSING MY TEMPER AND GETTING REAALY MAD BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID JERK HIDING LIKE A SCARED... DON'T KNOW, RABBIT OR SOMETHING! I NEARLY CHOPPED THE HAED OF A INNOCENT FARMER OFF!" Yuma took a deep breath to control her self, than she continued to whisper "... you know what happened than? ... No? We found that jerk... HIDING IN THE HOKAGE FACES! COULD YOU IMAGINE THAT? WE SEARCHED FOR THAT IDIOT THREE WEEKS! THREE WHOLE WEEKS ALL OVER THE LAND OF FIRE, AND HE WAS INFRONT OF OUR NOSES, ALL THE TIME!" She threw her arms into the air and made wild gestures while talking.

It looked like Lady Tsunade wanted to say something, but Yuma didn't let her " And that was not by far everything! After we found that... ahm...-" Neji threw a word in the conversation, to help the searching girl."target" he said " Yes target, drunk and with some ugly half naked women, NARUTO PULLED OFF HIS SEXY JUTSU!"

Yuma didn't have to say anything else. She stood there, with flushed cheeks and her eyes were filled with anger. Her body shook with rage and the girl was breathing heavily. Silence followed.

"Well, that was a pretty good idea, buddy" laughed Kiba and nudged Naruto with his elbow

Everyone bursted out cackling like crazy.

"Well, that looser was nearly dying because of nosebleed", Naruto giggled.

Tsunade was laughing madly "Soo, I guess this was a success after all"

"dis-ss-mimmissed haha!"

**Soo I guess this is one of the funnier chapters ^^**

**I hope at least :) PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE**

**Hope you enjoyed **


	3. Lonely Stars

**Hey there! Here's the new chappy! Hope you'll like it ^^**

**PLAESE REVIEW! It makes me sooo happy :)**

**If you have any good ideas, feel free to PM me :D**

Lonely stars

She left without another word.

She left without hesitation.

And they didn't even care.

No one, except that certain blond haired boy.

XXX

_Why? Why do they piss me off THAT much? _The sun was setting and flood the city with the beautiful, warm evening light, leaving everything in that soothing orange glow.

Yuma strolled along one of the main streets of Konoha, kicking some stones out of her way. She sighed frustrated and clenched her fist.

"Hey, Yuma!" the girl turned around, recognizing the rough voice of the hidden leaf's number one hipper active knuckle head ninja, which beckoned her with a friendly smile. However Yuma could see a trace of pity in his eyes. _Great, that jerk again..._

"What do you want?"

"You looked pretty lonely back there... You wanna eat some-" Naruto got caught off by a pink haired girl slapping him. "YOU YERK! I HEART YOU USED THAT STUPID, DIRTY, PERVERTED JUTSU OF YOU? AGAIN?! I TOLD YOU: KNOCK IT OFF, WILL YA?!" she yelled at Naruto when she punched him with her fist right into his guts. "Autsch?! SAKURA, what was that for? You nuts?" he cough.

Naruto tried to turn back to Yuma once again but got slapped by Sakura "Hey, where're you going? I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU, YOU LISTEN?!" that was when she finally noticed the girl with black hair and green eyes behind Naruto, but with a blink of an eye, Yuma already disappeared as silent as the wind, jumping from roof to roof.

She could still hear them.

"I'm sorry, Naruto... what'd happened?"

"Nothing.. Forget that crap..." He smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wanna eat Ichiraku Ramen? Hihihi..."

XXX

Yuma had lain down on her bed, exhausted, tired and... frustrated. She had opened the window and led the cool, refreshing night air gently caress her sore skin. The young woman took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_After mission I feel so useless...so boring, I cant explain it, its like...I don't have any life except my business... Is there really no other purpose then going on missions, killing or saving people?_

_I feel kinda underutilized... ahh.._

A tiny tear rolled down her cheeks and she could have slapped herself for that weakness. Yuma sighted again, opened her green wet eyes and looked at the bright stars lighten up the black night. Suddenly, she had the gloomy feeling that she wasn't the only one, looking at the lonely stars and couldn't help but feeling lonely too.

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Tell me what you think= REVIEW ... (^_^)**


	4. Setting Sun

**Hey you all! Here is the next chappy :D**

**Hope you'll like it!**

**I really want to thank my dear friend hikazesenju fir her nice support.**

**Check out her AWESOME story as well ^^ **

**Hikazesenju, YOU ARE AMAZING :D**

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Just be honest, okay?**

**I really need some feedback**

**Setting sun **

Yuma looked at her pale 16 years old self in the reflective water of the pond. Her long black hair, pulled back into a high ponytail, fell lured over her shoulder and her bangs covered her black Ninja headband. She wore that green chunin vest, matching with her leaf green eyes, a red T-shirt and some navy blue shorts. Bandages were wrapped around her knees and elbows. Her hands were covered with blue fingerless gloves.

Since it was such a hot sumer day, she zipped her vest open and led the wind cool her wet clothes. Yuma looked back at the reflection and grinned. _Looks nice._

_Whatever..._

She kept on walking and put her hands behind her head. _It's so boring without any missions..._

_Maybe I should make some friends... haha, as if thats going to be easy. _Yuma shook her head.

_I got an idea!_ She taped her fist into her palm. _Maybe I should train something..._

But training, without partners wasn't really effective...

So Yuma woman decided to search herself a nice morsel meadow.

She had lain down on a huge hill with a great view of Konoha City and watched the beautiful sky for hours, not really noticing that the clouds had slowly taken a nice orange color. She smiled while closing her eyes. _I really like those hours. When everything takes that nice … warm orange glow._

Fresh air filled her lungs and with that she wished the time would stop. _Hey Yuma, you got no purpose at all, hu?_

"Hey, you dead?"

Yuma opened her eyes, nearly getting a heart attack as blue ones stared right back at hers, only two centimeters away from her face.

"... No, I am not" and she pushed him away roughly.

"Back off, yerk..." Yuma sat up and looked confused at Naruto which had sat down and was looking at the setting sun. "Can I ask you something, Yuma?"

"Hm"

"How does it come that you're always alone... when I see you around?

"How the hell should I know?" Yuma took a deep breath, trying to control her temper. She looked down as she continued talking. "I only meet people while missions. It's like I am invisible after I leave the Hokage's office and before entering it."

"Hm" Naruto was still looking at the setting sun.

"You know I-" he began but got interrupted.

"You know what? I don't even want to know your story. It just doesn't interest me, you got it?! I don't need your pity!" she jumped up and Naruto frowned, his face darkened with anger. He got up too as she shouted "You know what?! Who are you to tell me how I feel?! Who do you think you are?! Just some bastard! A looser! I mean, look at you-"

"Now you went to far!" he waved his arm, clenched his fist and gnashed his teeth. "How should you EVER understand the meaning of friendship, if you don't EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR TEAMMATES?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU'RE HELPLESS! IF THERES NOTHING YOU BELIVE IN, YOUR FRUSTRATION IS GOING TO DESTROY YOU FROM WITHIN!"

Yuma stood there, with wide eyes and was speechless. He new more about how she'd feel as she'd ever expected.

Naruto grabbed her at the collar and whispered dangerously.

"I just can't stand people like you, they piss me off"

And than he turned his back at her, leaving Yuma and the setting sun alone.

**Honestly, I don't like**

**how this story develops.**

**THATS WHY I NEED FEEDBACK**

**!REVIEW!**


	5. Forgotten

Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for tuning in!**

**Well this chappy is a little... dark at the beginning :)**

**Make sure to look at hikazesenju AWESOME story! :D**

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I NEED SOME FEEDBACK **

**Enjoy!**

**Forgotten**

_Why? WHY?! _Tears were rolling down her cheeks, burning on her sore skin. "DAMN IT!" Yuma screamed until her pain crawled up her throat and she jumped at one of the many trees surrounding the village. She looked to her feet and shut her burning eyes. _...why do I have to be like this? Why am I … who I am? I … don't want this anymore... _Her eyes grew wide... she looked at the golden sun, disappearing behind the hills. Shiver. Something deep within her drew together and all of a sudden she began to _sing._

_From the top to the bottom- _

_Bottom to top I stop-_

_At the core I've forgotten- _

_In the middle of my thoughts-_

_Taken far from my safety- _

_The picture is there- _

_The memory won't escape me -_

_**But why should I care? **_

_In the memory you'll find me _

_Eyes burning up _

_**The darkness holding me tightly **_

_**Until the sun rises up...** **Linkin Park- Forgotten**_

_The darkness holding me tightly, hu? _Yuma smirked a little and looked at the dark blue sky. _But where is my rising sun? _

XXX

"Lady Hokage, you wished to see me" Yuma stood there, on the following morning. Half sleeping Tsunade said really wearily "Yuma... could you *yawn* …. ahh wait for a second? He isn't here jeeet..." and she fell asleep, snoring.

**BAAM**!

"GRANDMA TSUNADE! So what you got for- what da...? WHAT DOES _THAT _DOING HERE?"

But shocked Granny wasn't in the mood to argue with a... disgusted Naruto AT ALL.

Yuma looked curios at first but than her jaw dropped to the ground "Of all... HE HAS TO BE MY PARTNER?! WHAT?!

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, YOU ANTISOCIAL PUNK, YOU?!" they stood in front of one another, burning like hell.

"I don't care whether you like each other or not. A mission is still a mission." she said annoyed, taking a sip of her big bottle sake. "And I am in a very bad mood after all, so don't mess with me today. You got it?" The blond send a death bringing glare to them and they shook their heads hectically, not daring to upset Lady Tsunade any further.

"So, your task is to escort prince Kouru to his mansion in the land of rice patties. I know Naruto, it's not THAT exciting but, well... it could be fun and that guy is VERY important for our village's food trading and you are crossing dangerous routes, so don't let you're guard down, got it?" Tsunade leaned towards the two ninjas and glared at them with an indescribably intensity.

Yuma didn't get it at all, but Naruto did. His first unmotivated face changed completely. He went with his arm up and clenched his fist in front of his chest. Naruto smirked, his blue eyes sparkling."Got it, Granny"

**You know what Tsunade meant?**

**That glare? Tell me what YOU think :)**

**REVIEW PLEEEEASE!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**YOSH!**


	6. The Adventure begins!

Chapter 5

**HAI! Dear Readers,**

**Would you PLEASE review my story?**

**(_) Pleeease**

**I really need some help, I got to LEARN! :D**

**I am going to write longer chappys from now on ;)**

**Everything that has happened until now is a kind of Intro**

**NOW begins the real adventure!**

**You remember the last chappy?**

**NOW begins that mission from last time**

**with prince Kouru, you know?**

**YOSH! Lets start reading :O**

**The adventure begins!**

After they had gathered all of their Ninja-stuff, Yuma and Naruto met at the Konha main gate.

Yuma looked into blue eyes, Naruto into deep green ones.

_Why him?_

"... so, do you got everything you need?" Naruto asked mumbling, starring at ground.

"... no, you know?" Yuma answered, giving him an "oh really?" look.

"Hmpf"

Without another word, they left the city and walked quietly side by side, feeling kind of awkward. Normally, there should have been at least three Ninjas for such an important mission, but who knows why Tsunade only sent two? Maybe because of their very sensitive client? Or maybe because of some other … unknown reasons? But well, we should trust our beloved Hokage!

Yuma triggered the view from the ground and gazed at Naruto. Without looking up he asked "why are you gazing?"  
"I didn't gaze"

He stopped abruptly "What's your problem?!" Naruto yelled and stared right at her eyes "What is wrong with you?! Since we met, you are just being an.. ass! Normally, it would be me who behaves like that but... this time! AHH! You're pissing me off!" Naruto put his hands back in his pocket and continued walking, leaving her behind. Yuma gasped angrily and ran after Naruto. With flushed cheeks she managed to say "but.. but- hey would you wait?! You damn jerk!" she was so frustrated...

After a while she gave up on making him mad. _Why am I doing this? Is it the first time I really … care about someone?_ Naruto did his best, to not yell at Yuma again... or to fight her or anything... he didn't want to mess up their 'relationship' any further.

After hours of walking, when the sun had already started setting, Yuma lost her self in the hypnotic beats of their steps, so she didn't even notice when cold raindrops fell on to the dry ground and the pleasant smell of summer rose in the humid air.

"Ohm... Yuma? Heeloo? Its raining?" Naruto stood under some tree beside the main path

"Ahhh... What? Oh boy! Dammit! Ähh hehe... ugh... I AM SOAKING WET?!" she felt the heat of embarrassment crawling up her cheeks. "You're such a dummy! I would have NEVER expected something like that to happen YOU! AHAHAA!" Naruto just couldn't help but burst out laughing. Yuma crossed her arms sulkily and stared at the opposite direction. "... soo, what should we do know? It's freezy... brrr..." she said, her whole body was shaking. "...phiew! ...I don't want to walk when it's soo rainy!" he complained and looked at the black clouds.

"Mmhmm... Maybe we should rest for now?" "Yhea... ahh I wish some Sensei would be with us! They would know exactly what to do now!" "I guess you haven't brought a tent with you?" "Nooop, you?" "No... I... wasn't thinking" _I was waaay to nervous about that whole crap with that Naruto bastard..._"Hey! I got my rain coat from last time! Well it's a little... dirty but okay! Hehe" he put it on and looked evilly at Yuma "Soo, hehe, what are you going to do, 'buddy'" She looked at the ground, freezing and trembling. But she took a deep breath and released her arms, trying to control her shiver.

She took a step to the street and looked back at him "I am going to walk and catch a cold, what else?" Yuma continued walking. "Hey-! Wait!" "Would you hurry up a bit?" Yuma said angrily but with long steps, Naruto had caught up to her, had grabbed her arm and pulled her under the coat. "Wha-What the hell are you-" "Shut up and walk! You don't need a cold right now... it's going to be a looong mission soo." Naruto said, his voice trembled, because of anger and embarrassment.

"HÄH?" Yuma jumped some centimeters away from him and pulled a grimace of terror. "Do you think I am enjoing this? Although I can't stand you... you are still my comrade! SO STOP BEING SO UNSOZIAL, YOU ASS! ONLY TO THE NEXT VILLAGE, OKAY?"

"O-okay" she said looking down to her feet, asking her self why she had to be so... cold to EVERYONE. He came closer and put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey thats not necessary" Yuma said, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Hey! Don't get the wrong idea! It's just.. I am able to walk now! You're so-"

"Just shut up and walk already!"

_The heat of a body... how long haven't I felt that? When was the last time I was so near to a human body? 10 years? More? When was the last time I hugged my mother? … did I ever have any friends at school? Like all the other girls? I never had sleepovers like Ino. I never had fights because of that Sasuke boy. I never _cared... _So this is how it feels like. If you're not _alone. She smiled a little but her smirk faded again _No, not jet. There is no friend. THIS is only because of a mission, right? _And it was like someone else's voice appeared in her thoughts ._..but try to make friends this time. Here is your chance. Give your best to keep every single human being, that knows _you_, close to your heart. Show them who you really are! Break through your own cold walls, or else, the darkness of loneliness is going to break _you_ from within. Try... try to change that...okay? _It sounded like... Naruto?

**Xxx**

After they finally reached the next village, they headed straight to the hot springs and booked a room for two. They had those nice, cheap Shinobi offers.

_Puuh, I am glad... so I won't catch a cold after all... good this … is so nice warm. I guess it has been some years since I last visited the hot springs. _The warm water felt good on Yuma's skin and the deep coldness seemed to disappear.

After the refreshing bath she walked to her room, put her clothes on and laid down on the futon and fell asleep after some minutes.

"WAKE UP, NARUTOO!" Yuma yelled and threw a bottle of water at the snoring boy. She had already gathered her things and was ready to go. "Naah... Five more minutes...!"

After half an hour they were finally marching on. They walked for hours. Than they had a break and they continued walking. After 14 hours they had finally reached their destination. "So, I am pretty curious how that prince Kouru is! He seemed to be a very important person, right?" Naruto said as the coach arrived. "Tss probably just another snobby jerk..." Yuma said starring at the red haired guy who got out of his carriage to greet his Ninja escort. He rushed to them and scratched the back of his head "Hey guys! I am Kouru, nice to meet ya!"

**WOOHOO NOT AS EXPECTED, I KNOW :D**

**Soo well it's not as long as I wish it would be buuut... I hope you guys like it!  
^^ Please check out u/4375435/ Hikazesenju's stories as well :D**

**Please continue reading and PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEEEEEEAAASE! **

**Thank you**


End file.
